Chianti Vino
by Kattungefisk
Summary: One can not travel through the Chianti region without sampling some of it's wine. But that doesn't mean Hibari should. 271896


_A short drabble partly inspired by a tale of my Grandfather drinking too much in Chianti. Thankfully, in this story there is no old man running into a dining room wearing a bra stuffed with coconuts with a mop wig on his head while waving pom-poms and shouting 'OLIVE OIL!' as loud as possible._

_I don't own KHR._

***

Chianti was a wine region in Tuscany, an eighteen year old Hibari was informed of by Reborn. The wine had been popular since the thirteenth century, and originally it had been a white wine but was now commonly known as a red. The region also had many olive vineyards, but the wine was the important thing. Also, there was really no legal drinking age in Italy, unlike Japan where one had to be twenty to drink.

"Toddler," Hibari cut in with a raised eyebrow, "Why do you want me to drink?"

"Everyone else is enjoying themselves," Reborn waved a hand towards the rest of the guardians and their boss in the living area of a villa in Tuscany owned by the Vongola family, "Shouldn't you join them?"

"No." stated the graduated prefect, "I have no need to join in a pointless gathering with these herbivores."

Raising an eyebrow, the infant hitman held out a glass half-filled with wine, "Have some anyways."

"Fine." Hibari growled, snatching the glass out of the other's hand. Taking a sip, he found himself surprised by the taste. Additional sips followed, until he felt a bit of a buzz going through him. More wine was needed, he decided, and ambled off to find more in the kitchen, leaving behind Reborn, whose face held an amused look.

***

When the sun peeked through the window, it landed on a mess of wild black hair and rumpled clothing belonging to an Asian man lying in his bed with no idea of how he got there and a splitting headache. Sitting up, he glanced around the room until his eyes landed on the pillow where his pet bird had chosen to sleep on while they were there. It was empty. Obviously his bird needed to be found and fed, so he got up, despite the feeling of a midget with a pickaxe going at his skull while chipperly singing about hoes and needing to go to work.

Something was wrong. Despite the fact that the idiot herbivores residing in this place were usually annoyingly and obnoxiously loud, it was dead quiet. Stalking through the hallways, Hibari's eye twitched every time he took a step, thanks to the headache. First he would find his bird. Then he would find some pain killers. Afterwards he would hunt one of those idiots down and find out exactly what the god damn hell happened.

By chance, he managed to come across the bastard Mukuro's pet when he turned a corner. Unfortunately, as soon as he opened his mouth to demand that she tell him all that had happened, her face went entirely red and she ran away.

Not a good sign.

He continued on until he reached the kitchen where he was glad to find Hibird. To his great annoyance, the baseball loving herbivore was also there, but at least he was feeding the bird, along with his own. Its name was Kojirou, or something. Did box weapons even need food?

"Ah, err, good morning Hibari…" Yamamoto greeted him nervously. Usually this herbivore would greet him as cheerfully as the others. Another bad sign.

"Where is everyone?" Growled Hibari quietly, trying not to upset his head. He held out his hand to Hibird, but instead of hopping up as usual, the bird inched away and ducked its head under its wing. The headache worsened.

Not meeting his eyes, Yamamoto grinned tried to grin, "Well, Tsuna, Gokudera, Ryohei and Reborn went into the village, and Chrome and Lambo are about…"

"What happened last night?" When Yamamoto hesitated, he emphasized his question, "Answer me, or I'll bite you to death."

"Ah, well," the baseball player pulled nervously on his collar before answering, "See, we were all just hanging about until Reborn said that you should come over and drink with us, so he went and got you, and gave you your first glass, which we noticed you downed pretty quickly. After you started your second drink, you actually came over and began socializing with us. You're actually pretty funny when you get drunk, y'know? You told this great joke about the Prime Minister-"

"Get to the point already."

"Right, right. Anyway it was fine until your third drink, which is when you began to flirt with Tsuna, suggesting that he, uh, join you in your room for some 'activities'. Gokudera didn't really appreciate that and tried to stop you, so you beat him up, and afterwards you noticed Chrome and grabbed her declaring that she would do fine because she and Tsuna had the same, er, 'doe-eyed fuck-me' look. It turned out that Mukuro had been listening in and he didn't like that, so he came out, and, well, we don't really have a living room anymore, it's more like a patio-"

Hibari's foot swung out and hit the Rain Guardian in face, cutting off the retelling of the night's events, "This will never be mentioned EVER. AGAIN." He hissed, storming off. Never again, he promised himself, would he ever drink. He also planned to horribly dismember the next person who crossed his path.

Poor Lambo wasn't able to walk properly for another six months.

***

_Review?_


End file.
